


Dragged Along

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x08, BECAUSE FUCK THAT SHIT, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: A fix-it for the latest episode. Because really? They are gonna do that? They are really gonna make Ian and Mickey revert back to that sort of behavior?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Dragged Along

**Author's Note:**

> I am angry. I am so so angry. I can't believe I just watched that.
> 
> Back in beginning, I could understand that behavior. I could look at it and see why Mickey may have acted like he did. But S10 Mickey would never punch Ian. He would shove and push, but he would never resort to that kind of abusive behavior. If he felt that anger, I truly believe he would have walked away.
> 
> Because no matter how angry you are, no matter how you were raised there is absolutely no excuse for you to raise your hand at your partner. Especially when you know better, which I believe Mickey does. My best hope is that Shameless is going to deal with this but I doubt it.

He was fucking breaking. His anger and his pain felt like hot rage.

He walked away.

He needed to get the fuck away. But Ian won’t let up. He followed him, begged him to understand with the same Frank and Monica bullshit. It was always Frank and fuckin’ Monica.

“It’s marriage that I don’t know if I love, you know. Maybe. I- I don’t know.”

Mickey reached for a cigarette.

“But you’re right, it is really fucking important.”

He lit it.

“So can we talk about it for just one second? _Please!_ I – I wanna know how you feel, you know.”

His pain made him laugh, his brain mocking him for fucking falling for this shit. For leaping in, all in, like always, only for Ian to leave him, standing there on the fucking edge of the cliff, hesitating to fall with him.

He turned around, saw the kicked puppy expression, remembering… Remembering how it was that look, that same fucking look that always followed after shit like this.

Mickey tossed the cigarette away.

He walked back up those steps, back to Ian.

He stopped.

He looked at him, the words “I wanna know how you feel, you know” echoing in his head.

He sniffed. He bit back the tears and the anger and the pain.

He glared at Ian.

His fist clenched, shaking with the desire to do just what Ian asked of him, to make him feel what Mickey felt.

Mickey lifted his hand, his fist shaking. He stepped forward, uncurled his fist and pointed his finger right in Ian’s face.

“You are a fucking piece of shit, you know that! Figure your fucking shit out before you fucking bring me into it.”

Ian winced, green eyes wide as they looked at the finger and then at Mickey.

“I – I know—“

“No, you fucking don’t! You never do! You just fucking act and I am always the one that gets dragged the fuck along and left feeling like shit.” Mickey snapped. He opened his mouth, wanted to say more but his eyes were burning and his voice was cracking and he just-

He spun around and stomped down the steps.

“Mickey! Where are you going?”

“I’m getting the fuck away from you, Gallagher! Before we do and say shit we both regret.” He shouted over his shoulder and left.


End file.
